In the electrical connector art, a common type of electrical connector system includes a pair of mating connectors generally of the "pin and socket" type. In other words, one connector assembly includes a plurality of male or pin-type terminals for engagement with a "socket" terminal of the mating connector assembly. The socket terminal may be an actual female socket or it may be of another configuration such as a spring or biased terminal for engaging the male terminal pin.
Male terminal "pins" may be formed or rolled of sufficient thickness to be self-supporting, particularly during mating with the socket or female terminal. On the other hand, it may be desirable to stamp and form the male terminal from thin sheet metal material for various cost and manufacturing purposes. Stamped and formed male terminals also are quite amenable for high density electrical connector systems.
One of the problems with thin male terminals, such as of the stamped and formed type, is that the terminals tend to bend or buckle during mating unless they somehow are sufficiently supported. Providing adequate support for the male terminals often results in the respective connector assembly, itself, being rather bulky or having a large envelope which is undesirable in the ever-increasing miniaturization of electronic components. For instance, the electrical connector assemblies may be used in printed circuit board applications wherein miniaturization is of a premium.
This invention is directed to solving these problems by providing an electrical connector system wherein the respective connector assembly which mounts the thin male terminals, as well as the complementary mating connector assembly, cooperate or combine to support the male terminals, particularly during mating or engagement with the female terminals of the complementary connector assembly.